


foreign waters

by DeadPrince



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPrince/pseuds/DeadPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there will be no more corset that molded and twisted you into uncomfortable shapes<br/>no more<br/>just the sea<br/>and you, the Pirate King</p>
            </blockquote>





	foreign waters

**Author's Note:**

> can be read as canon-compliant , but i like to think of it as taking place in an alternate ending where elizabeth , jack and will sail away together  
> beta'd by pethics

looking at your calloused hands, your secret victory, just like the tanned skin of your face  
all the traits that were supposed to get you a good husband  
the paler the more delicate  
the richer he would be

when you were little you used to love running around in the gardens, pretending you were on a wonderful adventure  
when you grew older, there were no more games

but it is no use being bitter now  
there will be no more corset that molded and twisted you into uncomfortable shapes  
no more  
just the sea  
and you, the Pirate King

you will fill yourself, eating savagely, and drink rum like the men  
you will never be quite one of them  
but it's still better to navigate unknown spaces than to be « miss swann»  
you will sail toward promised independence and leave behind the gender they thought you to be 

he finds you on the deck, where you are watching the endlessness  
it's cold and windy, your hair is alive around your face  
« but what is this laissez-allez darling, i thought you were a lady »  
« you wouldn't understand »  
and he flashes you a gold toothed smile as a rebuttal  
« the seas loves all equally, as she loves the freaks that hide in her belly »  
then you think of the beads in his hair and the khôl under his eyes  
and that old dress in his cabin  
you thought it was only one of his old conquests  
that he forgot to throw it away  
but you are not sure anymore

 

and you wonder if there are others  
and if they are drawn by the sea, its restelessness and promise of freedom  
you wish them to be  
a fantastic future crew, ready for the adventure


End file.
